The Lady and The Joker
by Ciscokat
Summary: Tria Silvers is a young brilliant witch. A Gryffindor quidditch player who is known for being one of those "good girls" being a perfect, after all. But no one can quite understand why she spends so much time hanging out with the prankster Weasley twins. But then again, is everyone really as they seem?
1. Chapter 1

** Hello! Welcome! This is a Harry Potter story, though Harry Potter is not one of the main characters, awkward... An important character, but not one of the main. :) This is a George Romance story, because who does not adore the twins? They are simply spectacular! **

** Now I really, really, really wish that I owned the series, but it is all J.K. Rollings brilliance that created such a beautiful masterpiece! I only own my own OC, Tria Silvers! I also don't own the cover picture... So... Hehehe :) **

** If you wouldn't mind, could you be kind enough to review? It would be simply wonderful, to see that people are enjoy my story. But, now that I have spent all of your time on all the before stuff, it is now time for the story itself! Please do enjoy! **

Chapter One - A Bucket

At Number Four, Privet Drive, 9 year old Harry Potter lived under the stairs. He was completely unaware of what happened when he was a baby, or the things that will happen in 2 years time. For 9 year old Harry Potter is a miserable little boy, completely unaware of his importance and all that he would do.

But this isn't a story about that 9 year old. This is a story about an 11 year old girl, name Tria Silver. Tria has just started her first year as a Hogwarts student. She is a proud Gryffindor, but is started to get aggravated at two of her fellow Gryffindors and their pranks. So that is where her story, shall begin.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

11 year old Fred and George Weasley rushed down the halls of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. They stopped in front of a portrait. Barely able to retain their excitement, they were jumping up and down.

"Periwinkle!" They both commented at the same time to the Fat Lady, and she looked at the two boys.

Grinning widely up at her, she noted their slightly burnt robes, dirt covered faces, and messy hair. "Yet another experiment, boys?" She laughed swinging open to reveal the warm and cozy Gryffindor common room.

With out responding they quickly ran in, and looked around. They dashed over to their friend, Lee Jordan. "You would not believe what we just did!" They howled, dancing around the table.

The girl sitting with him looked up from the books they had been looking at. Her blue eyes twinkled mysteriously as she looked at the two boys, but Lee just looked at them sheepishly.

"Sorry Gents, I'm helping Tria study. Tell me about it later." He commented gesturing to the books that the two had spread completely across the table.

"Alright." Fred sighed, "Well, we are,"

"Going to change." George finished, and the two beaming red heads dashed upstairs to the boys dormitory. After a few moments, their pounding footsteps stopped. A door creaked and then they both shouted in shock. Their footsteps pounded back downstairs.

The twins reappeared with both of them completely drenched. George held up a bucket, that had still contained some retaining water. "Who did this?" Those who were in the common room simply burst into laughter. For once the boys themselves had been pranked.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

This quickly spread across all of the first years, and many upperclassman. All those who had been pranked by the Weasley twins throughout the year, found the boys water incident rather amusing. It had already a week, and even with lots of urging from everyone, no one had stepped up to admit just what they had achieved. Pranking the pranksters.

But, the down side was that Fred and George had been causing more and more trouble. They were getting more and more irritated, but they had fallen for a quite simple trick. A bucket on a door.

The two twins walked side by side down the hall way, whispering to each other, plotting their next stink bomb incident. Their older brother, Charlie, jumped behind them throwing his arms around his younger brothers.

"Still taking your anger out on everyone else, I see." He laughed as the boys scowled at him.

"Anger?" George quickly asked with a smile.

"What anger?" Fred added easily recreating his twins expression.

"Still haven't found the out who?" Another boy, Charlie's age, in Hufflepuff robes, asked as he joined them. Cyrus Silver smiled at the boys.

"We at least take pride in our masterpieces." Fred sighed.

"But this person hides." George added.

Cyrus threw his head back in a laugh. "Maybe it is not that they are hiding, rather you are not looking in the right place." Charlie nodded in agreement.

Fred and George both exchanged looks. "You know who it is."

"Maybe." Charlie replied his smile widening.

"Who!" The twins asked stopping and turning to the much older and much taller boys.

The sixth years glanced at each other with wicked grins. They were enjoying this much more than they should have been. "Who is the first person that comes to mind, when you think of someone who wouldn't pull a prank?"

The twins blinked completely confused. "Tria." George slowly commented earning a surprised glance from Fred. "Its Tria, isn't it?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" Cyrus laughed. "And we have a winner. Aye, mate. Its my little sister. Didn't see that one coming, now did you?"

"Tria?" Fred asked completely confused. "But she's so held back, and quite, and smart, and."

"You obviously don't know Tria Silver." Another Hufflepuff boy commented as he walked by, having overheard their conversation.

Both the twins turned to the passing boy and shouted, "What was that, Cedric?" Their young classmate didn't reply other than a simple wave.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

George and Fred crept down the staircase and peaked around the corner. In the common room, there was a young girl sitting down at one of the tables. The twins could only see her back, but they could see enough to tell who it was. They could see her medium length platinum blonde braids and her slightly to large robes. It was Tria Silver.

The two of them grinned at each other widely. George held up a small flare and Fred nodded. Together they crept closer and hide behind one of the couches, peaking around. Tria was reading her charms textbook, obviously confused.

The twins nodded to each other again. George pulled the string at the end of the flare and carefully rolled it under the young girl's chair. It stopped perfectly, directly under her seat. The twins looked at each other, smiled and waited for a few seconds.

The flare exploded with a burst of colorful magic that flew around the room. Tria screamed, and fell out of her chair as she jumped, taking her book down with her.

The two boys jumped up, laughing, and dashed over to her. George picked up the shocked girl and put her on the couch, while Fred grabbed her book. They both sat on either sides of her, looking quite intently.

"So." Fred started with a huge grin. "Were you the one," He started

"Behind the bucket?" George continued.

The young girl looked from George to Fred to George to Fred, and then at the burnt marks under her chair. "Did you blow a flare under my seat?"

"Maybe." The two boys laughed together.

"A flare?" Tria wailed. "You put a flare under my seat?"

"Magical Flare." Fred corrected.

"Does no real damage." George added with a grin.

Tria gestured back to her seat. "No damage?"

"Maybe we should have chosen something else." George admitted realizing that the flare really wasn't the best idea.

Fred laughed adding, "Like a bucket," handing her back her school book. Tria just smiled.

"You two never saw it coming." Tria giggled, fixing her robes.

"Brilliant." George admitted. "Absolutely brilliant."

"We're Fred." Fred started.

"And George Weasley." George continued.

Tria looked at both of them confused, "I know who you are."

"Ah, but you didn't let us finish." Fred laughed.

George laughed as well, but then continued, "Will you Tria Silvers, care to join us in creating mischief?"

Tria looked at both of them and smiled. "Why not?"

**Alright! Chapter One is done. I hope you like it! Just so things don't get "completely" confusing, I will clear something up now. Right after this (next chapter) there is a time skip! 7 years :) George, Fred, and Tria will be going into their 7th year. It will become "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", rather than before Harry was enlightened that he was a wizard! So, again. I hope you like it. If you would ever be so kind to review, that would be simply marvelous! Hugs! **

**Coming Next**: The Order's Youngest Member


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one day! Hehehe. Well, for those didn't get it last chapter, here is a **_**VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! **_**In the last chapter, it was Fred, George, and Tria's first year at Hogwarts, but this chapter has a time skip. It jumps to right before they go to the seventh year. So basically **_** The Order of the Phoenix. **_

** Only another note I don't own the Masterpiece Harry Potter, those rights go to J.K Rollings. Who is absolutely amazing, extremely talented, and one of my favorite people in the world! I wish I had just a part of her writing talent... Oh, and I also don't own the cover image. Smiles. But I do own Tria and Cyrus. :) **

** Now that stuff is all over... ENJOY! Please if you could be kind, review, but if you don't want to thats chill... I guess. Either way, Enjoy! **

Chapter Two - The Order's Youngest Member

"Hermione, I hate your cat." Ron moaned slamming his fist on the banister. Everyone else groaned in agreement. Hermione's pet had just run off with their tool that they had been using to attempt to listen in on the Order's conversation.

"Bad Crookshanks!" Hermione wailed embarrassed. The twins just laughed.

Suddenly the door opened, and members of the order filed out. Most of them were grumbling, or extremely aggravated. But one of them, a girl slightly smaller than the rest, and the youngest pushed her way through and began to run up the stairs.

Her bright blue eyes were shinning, and her blonde braids bounced on her back as she went. "Harry, harry, harry, harry!" She laughed as she reached the top and quickly pulled her younger friend in a tight embrace.

Harry weakly smiled at the older girl, as he hugged her back. "Hello, Tria."

She pulled back, worried. "Are you alright? Are you good? I was planning on coming with them to go get you, but you know, they needed me." She nodded towards the adults. "I swear I don't control my own time anymore. It's all do this, and do that. But, anyway. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tria." Harry laughed, though it was still weak. He was tired, very tired.

"Ah." Tria gasped pulling something out of her pocket, and then tossing it to Fred who was closest of the twins to her. "I found this downstairs." She smiled. "Your lucky I did, rather than your mom. She would have blown a basket! Like last time."

"Thanks." Fred muttered shoving it carefully into his pocket. It was the ear that they had been using to listen in, but had gotten taken by Crookshanks.

Harry frowned, noting the air that was going on between the twins and Tria. It was strange, they were normally such close friends.

Tria frowned as well and then turned her attention from Harry to Fred. She grabbed his arm and wailed, "Come on, Freddie! Don't be like that! It's not my fault that my brother was easier to break down than your parents."

Fred just grumbled something.

Harry finally understood. "Your part of the Order." He slowly commented.

"Aye." Tria giggled. "As is my brother. Since I am of age, I managed to convince brother to let me join, but the twins haven't had such success with Molly, I'm afraid." She sighed. "So they are kinda mad at me about it." She rolled her eyes and both the twins just humphed.

"What are they talking about?" Harry asked the girl, who bit her lip in response.

"Sorry, Harry." She slowly wailed. "I can't tell you! Swore by it. Secrets must remain secrets, you know. Can't have you running off and doing something stupid, can we? Everything you need to know will be told to you in due time." She smiled wider, and skipped down the stairs as Molly had called them for dinner.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

After that grim discussion during their meal, the twins sat in the room they were sharing, tinkering with a new invention. The door opened without a knock and Tria walked in before throwing herself onto one of the beds landing on her back, exhausted.

"Bloody Hell, Tria!" Fred gasped sarcastically as he held his arms across his body. "What would you have done if we were changing?" He and his brother were fully dressed, but adored to tease their friend.

Tria rolled her eyes with a laugh and replied, "Like I haven't see that before." She rolled over to her stomach and looked at the device that was still in George's hands. "What's that?"

"We don't quite know yet." George replied, as he looked at it carefully.

"Don't know?" Tria asked pushing herself to the point where she was almost hanging off the bed, attempting to reach the device. George pulled back from her, holding it over his head, leaning onto the other bed. "Let me see!" Tria wailed and George just smirked. His eyes darted towards his brother, who imminently got what he was thinking.

Fred grabbed the smaller girl off of the bed and pulled her into his lap, where he immediately started to tickle her. Tria instantly started to laugh, she was one of the most tickle-ish people on the planet. Smiling widely, George dropped the object in his hands and joined his brother.

Tria was quickly at the point where she was laughing so hard tears dripped down her face. She regretted the day when the twins had discovered her main weakness. "I give, I give!" She managed to get out and they both stopped with huge grins. Tria rolled off of Fred's lap, still laughing. She suddenly sat up and grabbed the device that had originally put her in this situation.

Still lightly laughing, she inspected the object before she tossed it onto one of the beds. "Take it, you don't hate me anymore than?"

George and Fred both laughed and instantly each pulled one of her twin braids. She flipped back into her back, laying between them. She looked up at both of them, smiling. "Like we could hate you, Silver." George replied poking one of her checks. Which earned him her sticking out her tongue at him.

Changing the subject, "Ah, I feel bad for Harry." She sighed, and both of the twins frowned slightly. Here she went. Again. "He looks so tired and unhealthy! And school hasn't even started yet. And they have O.W.L this year! And there is so much pressure on his shoulders! He is too young! And."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Fred laughed rolling his eyes.

"No." Tria replied curtly. "Ah, no! If they have O.W.L this year that we have N.E.W.T! We're seventh years! N.E.W.T.! AHH!" She wailed putting her hands to her face. "We're going to fail!"

George and Fred both burst into laughter at the same time.

"What?" Tria asked slightly confused to her friends responses. "Failing is not a laughing matter!"

"'We're going to fail!'" Fred quoted still laughing historically.

"Coming from the girl who go 12 Outstanding!" George asked, as he continued to laughing as well.

"Your such a nerd." Fred teased.

Tria blew up her checks like a frog and crossed her arms. "I said 'We', didn't I?" She muttered. "You two both only got 3." This just caused George and Fred to laugh even harder. Tria re-blew her checks up, a habit of hers when she was irritated. She blew a strand of hair that had escaped her braids due to the tickle attack into the air and off her face.

George patted Tria's head and commented, "Don't worry, Tria, we'll be fine." Tria blushed slightly but humphed anyway. "Anyway." George continued. "This year will be fun! We're seventh years now. It's our last year. We have a legacy to leave behind."

"A legacy of mischief!" Fred added happily. "Just like Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

"We solemnly swear that we are up to no good!" Tria laughed holding her hand into the air. The twins bumped it at the same time (a three way fist bump) and they all beamed together. Their last year was going to legendary.

**And finally there you go! Chapter Two! Yeah! Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and again I must ask you guys for a review. Smiley face. It doesn't have to be kind, just anything! I could use the criticism! Anyway, chapter three will be up soon, and off everyone goes to the wonderful and spectacular school, Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's not like I cried or anything when I turned 12 and never got my letter. Xp **

** Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and hope you have a nice rest of your day/night/week/year! Cheers! **

**Coming Next**: And Off We Go To Hogwarts


	3. And Off We Go To Hogwarts

** Wow! And its Chapter Three! I am seriously on a roll... Well! I'll try not to bore you all again like I have done the last few times! So I'll summarize! **

**I don't own Harry Potter that belongs the the brilliant J.K. Rolling! Or the cover image. I only own Tria and Cyrus Silver :)**

**Please do review, that would be simply amazing! **

**ENJOY! **

Chapter Three - And Off We Go To Hogwarts

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Tria laughed spinning around in front of the train station with her suitcase.

"What's the rush, Trilly?" Cyrus Silver asked rubbing his eyes. "It's not even 10:30 yet, and the train leaves at 11!" Due to his work load between the Order and his newspaper job he wasn't getting much sleep at night.

"Well, aren't we always almost late?" Tria replied pulling on her brother's hand to hurry him. "Not this year. This is my last year!"

"Don't remind me." Cyrus sighed rubbing his sister's hair, which always ended badly due to her ever present braids. "Your making me feel old.

"Your not THAT old, brother." Tria giggled. "Only 23. And completely single."

"Trilly." Cyrus moaned, he really didn't need his sister to remind him about his inexistent love life.

"Angie!" Trilly squealed tossing her suitcase into Cyrus' arms to run to her friend and fellow quidditch enthusiastic. He struggled to catch it as he was already balancing her other suitcase and broomstick. He finally secured the last suitcase and followed his younger sister. Once he arrived Angelina Johnson and Tria were squealing, constantly hugging, and doing all sorts of girl catch up talk. He just rolled his eyes and nodded to her family.

He looked at his watch and around the station. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione walking towards them. He nodded once again, and Mr. Weasley gave a slight wave will Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly.

Fred and George were surfing around on their two luggage carriers. They both stopped in front of Cyrus and loaded Tria's belongs onto their own. They smiled at him, and said together, "She would make us carry it anyway."

"You shouldn't let her boss you around like that." Cyrus laughed sheepishly, knowing very well that between him and the twins Tria was quite spoiled.

"This is Tria we are talking about, correct?" Fred replied as he and his brother speed off again. Cyrus laughed again. He had seen the two of them surfing on the carts for almost as long as he could remember.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

Fred, George, Angelina, and Tria sat in the car laughing. Tria bit into one of her many chocolate frogs and slapped George's hand as he tried to take one.

"You'll get fat if you eat all of the chocolate." He sighed crossing her arms.

"Like I care!" Tria laughed, "You just want one." George mumbled in response and Tria smiled.

The door opened to reveal a brightly smiling Lee Jordan. He threw himself between the two girls, and then put his arms around both of them. He raised his eyes to the twins, as if he was challenging them, and received icy glares. Glares that the girls didn't notice as they attempted to reposition themselves.

"So how are Gryffindor's stars doing?" He asked finally removing his arms and looking at everyone.

"Harry's our star." All four of them replied in unison. This was normal for the twins and Angelina and Tria spent enough time with them, that they were all able to do. Lee simply laughed.

"How was your vacation, Lee?" Tria asked kindly.

"Wonderful! I had a great time." Lee replied turning to her. "And you?"

Tria hesitated and replied with a slight grin, "It was interesting." Fred and George both let out a little laugh, which caused both Angelina and Lee too look at them.

Misunderstanding that simple enough action, Lee quickly switched sides and once again throw his arms around those on both sides. "She was with you guys all summer right?" He asked mysteriously. "Did anything happen?" He asked nudging George.

Blushes creeped up George's and Tria's checks. "No, of course not!" George replied pushing himself farther away.

The other three just laughed and Tria blew up her checks. She looked out the window, "We're almost there." She commented softly.

"Alright then!" Lee laughed standing up. "All see you all later, for I must go get my stuff." He dashed out of the room and all four of them sighed. Lee was a great friend, but he always knew how to turn a room awkward quickly.

Taking use of the opportunity, George quickly swiped one of the chocolate frogs. "George!" Tria wailed in an attempt to get it back, but George quickly unwrapped it and took a large bite. He smirked at her triumphed, and she fell back into her seat and pouted. The train pulled to a halt.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

"Dolores Umbridge." Tria muttered as she sat in the common room. "Umbridge. Dolores Umbridge. Where in the world do I know that name from?" The twins just rolled their eyes at her. She had been trying to figure this out since she had first heard the name, and that had been quite awhile ago. All of the other Gryffindor students where muttered to each other, most likely about the same topic. The mood was overall joyful.

And then Harry Potter walked in. The joyfulness dropped to a zero. Tria and the twins looked around at the newspapers that everyone was reading. "Its more trash talk on Harry." Tria moaned softly to the boys. "They can't truly believe that nonsense, can they? They know Harry!" Neither of the twins replied.

Then Dean and Harry started to fight. Well, not fight but comment to each other rather rudely. "This again?" Tria moaned as she started to stand, but both the twins grabbed her.

"Don't." George commented softly.

"We can't help him like that." Fred added and the three of them feel into listening.

Ron suddenly strolled into the room and asked, "What's going on?"

"He's mad." Dean replied. "Thats what's going on, pointing an accusing finger at Harry. "Do you believe the rubbish he's going on about You-Know-Who?" Ron quickly joined Harry's side.

"Rubbish?" Tria exclaimed, rather insulted, but before she could continue, both the twins slapped their hands over her mouth. No one even turned to look at her.

"Yeah." Ron replied rather matter in fact like. "I do." He looked around the room. "Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?" The room was silent once more and Harry turned and ran up the stairs with Ron close behind.

Tria muttered something, but the twins hands were still locked on her face and she wasn't strong enough to pry them off. And she wasn't in the position to lick or bite them. They held onto her until the mode had died on and the earlier joyful mode returned. It took awhile and both the twins hands started to hurt. Happy they finally took them off and Tria glared at both of them.

She started to say something to them, but her mode suddenly changed. She clapped her hands together, which caught the attention of a few people around them. "I know where I've heard that name before!" She smiled widely at the twins. "Dolores Umbridge works for the Minister!" She then frowned slightly confused. "Wait, why would the Minister want one of his underlines working here." She started to muttered to herself, and then rushed upstairs to write a letter to the Order.

The twins watched their friend run up the stairs and then looked each other. They both laughed, and pushed themselves off the table heading up to their own room.

**And there's chapter three! :) I hope you liked it! **

**Coming Next: **The Selling of Products


	4. The Selling of Products

** And here comes Chapter Four! I hope you guys are liking this so far, I don't ever remember being able to write this much in such a short amount of time! Ah summer! Which only has two weeks left... AHHHH... I should probably start doing my homework... But not now! I don't own the brilliance of J.K. Rolling's Harry Potter or the Cover Image! Please do review, but either way ENJOYYYY! :) **

Chapter Four: The Selling of Products

"No magic." Tria muttered, "Its a Defense of the Dark Arts class. What do you mean, no magic? That is ridicules! No magic."

"Lighten up, Silver!" Fred called to her as he and his brother attempted to sell their products to all the underclassman.

"And blood quills as a detention. I thought those things were outlawed in schools. We have to talk to the Ministry about this. Oh wait, we can't. Because she is part of the Ministry." Tria threw her hands back in defeat, and slumped into the bench.

"All will be well, Tria." George replied as he slipped her the money bag, and took the empty one she had next to her. Their business worked so well, especially when the professors didn't know all who were involved.

He dashed over to join his twin and added, "Get you out of class when ever you like!" The young second year looked quite happy about this thought.

"Obtain hours of pleasure from one profitable boredom." Fred continued, pretty much finishing the deal. Tria smirked, the twins were excellent salesmen.

George turned to the boy on the other side of him who's chin inflated. "Want to try another?" He asked holding up their box and glancing at Tria, who wrote something in one of her notebook. It wasn't supposed in inflate that much.

"No magic." Tria started to mutter again and both the boys rolled their eyes. "Next thing you know she'll take away quidditch."

She glanced again from side to side, watching carefully for any teachers or perfects. That was basically her job in their transactions. Watch for teachers, hold the money, and write down anything that goes wrong. Then of course she had to figure out exactly what went wrong. Since today was pretty much uneventful, Tria allowed her mind to wander. Wander to Dolores Umbridge.

Dolores Umbridge had done many things in the short time that she had been here. She outlawed magic in the halls as well as in her class. Every one in the school had to look proper and she was often using magic to fix that she deemed unsuitable. Breaking her own rules. Her detention was quite painful, as the twins told her. They had gotten pushed in there multiple times, but Tria hadn't experienced it herself. But then again, Tria was one of the few Hogwarts students in their seventh year who had never gotten detention. She had fired Professor Trelawney, and made her cry quite hard. Which then put her on ends with Professor McGonagall as well as Headmaster Dumbledore

Tria had contacted the Order multiple times and ever single one of them said pretty much the same thing.

Cyrus had warned to her to stay away from Umbridge and attempt to keep the others out of trouble as well. He warned her that Umbridge had a long line of broken wizards and witches behind her, but apologized saying there was nothing he could do. He promised to attempt to dig up some dirt on her new teacher, but many reporters before him and had attempted and failed.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had begged her to keep their children and Harry out of trouble, especially the Twins. But, there was nothing they could do.

Tonks used the whole letter saying "back in my day," even though they both knew there wasn't much of an age difference between the two. A majority of it was jokes that the two share in order to lighten the mood. And it worked. For a little.

Professor Lupin used three parchments all to apologize and kept on repeating about how he wished he could do something. He told her to tough it out, and the Order would do everything that they could.

Much to her surprise, Moody replied, but with three words. "Suck it up." Which earned a laugh from the others when she showed them this.

Again much to her surprise, Sirius Black also replied. The two of them had never really agreed on anything except for the fact that Harry should know exactly what was going on. And basically his whole letter was about Harry and watching over him. Which was understandable being his long lost godfather.

But, what could they do? The Order of the Phoenix worked outside of the Ministry, but it wasn't like they could directly oppose them. The one place they did have complete control was Hogwarts, and now they were losing that as well. What to do, what to do.

Tria snapped out of her day dream when she heard the clicking of shoes on the hallway to their left. There was only one person who walked like that. "Umbridge." She hissed, and Fred and George looked at each other franticly. George instantly packed up all of the supplies and slipped it underneath the bench that Tria was sitting under. Fred scattered the students they had been selling to, and quickly they both handed Tria the money bags. She handed them two textbooks and opened her own. They sat down on either sides of her, and not a moment to soon.

Umbridge strolled around the corner, feeling quite good about herself. She raised her wand with a flick, and tightened George and Fred's ties almost chocking them, but she didn't notice the boxes carefully fitted behind Tria's feet. She just kept on strolling.

The three of them waited until she had turned the next corner and then a few seconds after. Then they all brightly smiled up at each other.

"We solemnly swear that we are up to no good!" They said together with a laugh and then grabbed their things heading towards their next location.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

"How much money did we make?" Fred asked. He, George, and Tria were all sitting in the corner of the Gryffindor common room.

Tria, who was counting it, gave him a look and he fell silent. "43 Galleons, 8 Sickles, and 16 Knuts."

The twins looked at each beaming quite brightly. They high-fived each other.

Quickly, George started to do some calculations in his head. He smiled to his twin, "We're almost there." Fred just beamed bigger.

"Almost there for what?" Tria asked putting the money back into the bag and then handing in to George who shoved it into his pockets. The Twins just looked at each other and then back at her.

"You know how we are planning to open a shop?" Fred asked and Tria quickly nodded.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Tria replied. It was the name that they were working with, but she knew very well that they boys really wanted to open their own shop as soon as they got out of school.

"Harry gave us a starting loan with the money he won with from the," George stopped, but hesitated. The tournament didn't have kind memories with Tria, not after what happened to one of her best friends.

"So we almost have enough to buy a shop and get started!" Fred continued filling the blank spot so Tria didn't have enough time to get emotional.

Tria sat there staring at them with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly opened. She suddenly grinned widely, and tackled the boys. They both landed on there backs, with her on top of them hugging them tightly. "That's great!" She squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

George started to blush, but said nothing. Fred just grinned at his twin.

Another girl entered the common room and looked at the pile with a slight smile on her face. "I hate to interrupt anything, Tria." Tria looked up at her and pushed herself off the twins with a smile. "But I was in the Owlery, and you have a letter. I figured I would grab it for you, instead of you having to wait." She handed the letter to Tria.

"Thank you!" Tria commented happily and flipped it around to open it. But her hand stopped over the seal. She frowned and looked at the girl who had started to walk up the stairs already. "Sally, did you open it?"

Sally turned around and replied, "No, but I didn't notice that. My guess is the person forgot to seal it or your owl did something."

Tria smiled and nodded to the younger girl who continued up the stairs. She held up the envelop to the light and inspected the seal. She pulled the letter out and franticly read it. It was just a letter from her brother Cyrus, seeing how she was. Luckily nothing involving the Order or Harry. She looked at the two boys who were looking at her like she was insane. "She's reading our mail now." Both boy's mouths dropped open. Tria jumped up and grabbed a parchment and some ink and quickly wrote a response.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Warning them." Tria replied. "Between their contact with me and Professor Dumbledore, they really have to know this."

George leaned in closer, "What is such a big secret?" He asked urging her.

Tria rolled her eyes and replied, "You know I can't tell you that." Both boy sighed.

"How are you planning on doing it?" George asked turning to a much more serious topic. "If she reads whats incoming, of course she reads the outgoing." He read over her shoulder at the warning she was writing.

Tria just smiled at him and pulled out her wand. She tapped it twice and whispered something. The writing vanished into the paper.

"You have to teach us that!" Fred laughed, and Tria just smiled.

"How is he going to see it?" George asked, slightly confused.

She turned to reply to George, but immediacy stopped when she saw how close their faces were. Their noses were almost touching. Their faces both went red and George quickly turned away. Tria glanced back at her paper, and embarrassed grabbed her quill and quickly started to write the letter she was using as a cover up.

"We've been doing it since we were kids. Their a words within the letter itself that will let him know." She replied her face still red.

Fred just grinned widely glancing between his twin and his best friend. This was going to be fun. He would just need to find Angelina.

**And all-righty then! Now, I know this isn't like a serious romance story. Yet. Just a blush here and a blush there. But that should change soon enough. Especially if Fred can do anything about it. Please do review and let me know what you think! Cheers! **

**Coming Next**: Dumbledore's Army


	5. Dumbledore's Army

**ANNND its chapter five! I believe I've taken "On a Roll," to another level. Now, I know I've said this like a trillion billion million times, but pllllleeeassseeeee can I have some reviews? I want to know wither I am on a roll with a bad story, so such. So yeah. **

** I don't own Harry Potter, those rights belong to our Queen, J.K. Rolling, or the cover image, so yeah. And just for the record, I didn't create Sally, her name is Sally Birchgrove and she is a gryffindor student who played in a informal Quidditch game in the next year. So yeah. **

_**EEENNNJJJOOOYYY! **_ :)

Chapter Five - Dumbledore's Army

Tria sat between Fred and George at the Hog's Head. They were a bundled up as the weather was rather cold and there was snow outside. The room was quite as everyone was shifting uncomfortably, waiting for something to happen.

Hermione took a deep breath and stood up. "Um." She started but didn't know exactly what to say. "Hi." She hesitated again. "So." Tria smirked. Hermione was obviously not the best on the spot speech giver. "You all know why we are here, we need a teacher. Proper teacher. One's who had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts." Tria turned to her attention to Harry, who was squirming at everyone's gazes. He obviously really didn't want to be there.

"Why?" One of the others asked and Tria moaned with the twins. There always has to be someone.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back you, tosspot." Ron replied angrily and both of the boys smirked at their brother's response.

"So, he says." The Zacharias Smith responded barely bothered by the insult. Tria bit her lip. If people don't believe, they were going to end up dead.

Hermione quickly corrected him. "So Dumbledore says." Harry was silent, but it was pretty obvious that he was getting aggravated.

"Sir Dumbledore says because he says." Zacharias replied still not believing. "The point is where is the proof."

Tria sighed and then commented, "Death Eaters are appearing again, and why would they do that without a leader? What other proof do you need?"

A boy that Tria didn't roconize slowly replied with something that made Tria's heart stop. "Potter could tell us more about of Diggory got killed." She stiffened and her eyes started to water. Cedric had been a friend. A good friend. George reached over and grabbed Tria's hand, holding it tightly. Tria looked at him, but he was looking dead on. Only she couldn't tell, his checks were red and not only from the cold. Tria, feeling braver with him there, turned her attention back to the others. By now, Harry had already spoken.

Rather annoyed, Harry stood and said, "I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why your here, you might as well clear out now." He turned to Hermione and hissed Come on, Hermione, lets go they think I'm some sort of freak."

Despriatly Hermione replied, "Harry, wait."

Out of the blue and rather innocently Luna asked "Is it true, you can cast a patronus charm?" Harry didn't reply, but he stopped trying to leave, looking at her.

"Yes." Hermione slowly replied. Harry looked at her and she continued looking back to the group. "I've seen it."

"Blimey, Harry! I didn't know you could do that!" One of the boys exclaimed, and people were now beginning to get interested.

Nevillle added, slightly sputtering, "And he killed a Basilisk. With the sword in Dumbledore's office."

"It's true." Ginny replied. Well, she was there.

Ron added, "He once fought a hundred Demontors at once." Both Harry and Hermione looked at him.

"Now that's a little stretch, Ronnie." Fred muttered and both George and Tria nodded. Harry had done a marvelous job, but it wasn't a hundred.

Hermione looked around and hesitantly added "And last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who is the flesh."

Harry gasped "Wait." He looked back at everyone. "Look." He sighed, "It all sounds great when you say it like that, but." He stopped for a second and took another deep breath looking around, "The truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I nearly always had help."

Hermione quickly countered "He's just being modest."

"No, Hermione, I'm not." Harry replied slightly aggravated, but then his tone turned to sadness. "Facing this stuff, in real life is not like school." Everyone in the room gulped and shifted uncomfortable. "In school if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow." The twins shifted around Tria but she stayed still. "But out there, when your a second away, from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes." George gripped Tria's hand tighter and she squeezed his in response. She glanced at Cho, who seemed to be feeling the same as here. "You don't know what that's like." Everyone in the room was silent, and Harry dropped into his seat.

Hermione slowly sat down next to him. "Your right Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're gonna have any chance of beating." She hesitated as if she didn't know exactly what to say next. "Voldemort." There was a slight intake of breath throughout the room.

Colin slowly asked. "He's really back?" He was scared stiff, but he was just a little boy. Harry slowly nodded. The room was silent.

Sighing, Tria let go of George's hand and stood up. She brushed off the cob webs off the backs of her pants and cheerfully commented, "Well, I'm in!" She strolled to the desk in front of the golden trio, and could hear both the twins right behind her. She grabbed the quill and wrote her name down on the paper. She looked up at Harry and winked, "One can never have too many secret society's now can they?" Hermione smiled at this, and Harry's eyes brightened slightly. She moved to the side, to allow George to write his own name with Fred close behind. Everyone in the room had gather around in a straight line, ready to write their own names on the parchment.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, and Tria all made their way back to school.

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today." Hermione commented rather cheerfully as she glanced back at Tria whose own eyes were twinkling.

"What's that?" Harry asked, catching up to his friend's quick pace slightly confuse.

Hermione looked at Harry rather knowingly and softly replied, "Cho couldn't take her eyes of you, could she." Harry looked at her surprised, and the twins glanced at each other letting out a light laugh.

"Right." Harry quickly said, changing the topic of the conversation. "Over the next few days, we should each come up with a couple of possibilities of places for practice." Everyone nodded in agreement, not noticing the woman in pink that was standing above them, watching them reenter Hogwarts.

Once they were back in the school, Fred pulled his twin aside, causing George to slightly slip on the snow. Tria looked back confused, but Fred just waved her on with a smile on her face.

Fred grasped the arms of his identical twin and smiled. "You like her." He commented rather cheerfully to his brother.

"Wait." George panicked. "What?"

"You like her!" Fred replied his smiling widening. "You like Tria Silver."

George flushed red and franticly replied, "What, no?"

"You can deny it all you want, but you can hide the blush, Georgie!" Fred laughed letting go of his brother. "You like her!" He teased dragging each word longer.

George covered his face with his gloved hand, attempting to cover the fire he felt on his face. "So what if I do." He muttered.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Fred asked happily.

"What's with the change of pace?" George questioned attempting to turn the questions to his brother. "Just last year you liked her too!"

"I wanted to ask her to the dance!" Fred replied crossing his arms. "That's different. Besides, I have Angelina right now."

George moaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Just don't tell her." He muttered walking towards the hallways.

His brother smiled widely, following. "Now why would I do that, Georgie." He replied, but his thoughts were else were. Hatching a plan.

** And there you go! Chapter Five! And now George has "officially" admitted that he has feelings for their young friend. How will Fred help out his twin brother and get them together. Will he pull it off or screw it all up? What do you think? :) **

**Coming Up: **And A Marry Christmas To You Too


	6. And A Marry Christmas To You To

**And it is Christmas time! Already! DA has already had quite a few meetings and every single one of them is rather interesting. But the school year is almost half way through! Half way through their seventh year! The fated Quidditch game was kinda skipped over, but we shall quickly return to that, so please bare with me! :)**

** Ah, but it is Christmas for them, and who doesn't not adore christmas? Well, here you go Chapter 6! **

** I don't own Harry Potter or the Cover Image! Please do review, and ENJOY! **

Chapter Six - And A Marry Christmas To You Too

Tria skipped through the snow, with Cyrus a little way behind her. "We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!" She sang as she skipped and swung her bag of presents as she went.

Cyrus moaned, "I regret the year I let Mr. Weasley teach you that." He ducked as a snow ball flew over his head and smiled at the muggle boy who had thrown it.

Tria giggled and continued the song, "Good tidings we give, to you and your kin, good tidings for Christmas, and a Happy New Year!" She ended the song with a little spin as she came up in front of her destination.12 Grimmauld Place.

She ran up the stairs, and knocked on the door. Slowly it creaked open, as Sirius Black answered. Tria smiled and pulled out a small package out of her bag. "Merry Christmas, Sirius!" She sang and the older man smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Silver." He replied opening the door to allow her to enter. He nodded to Cyrus, who nodded as well, but Tria had already run inside.

"Merry Christmas, Everyone!" She sang as she ran into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, Tria!" Came the response as people smiled back at her.

"It good to see you out and about, Mr. Weasley." Tria commented planting a kiss on his check.

"Good to see you as well, my dear." Mr. Weasley replied with a nod.

Mrs. Weasley quickly hugged the girl tightly and they both smiled at each other. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Weasley."

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Mrs. Weasley replied rapping a scarf around Tria's neck. It was the colors of Gryffindor, very similar to the ones that Fred and George were wearing. She tossed one to Cyrus, who caught it with a smile. His was Hufflepuff colors.

Tria passed out her presents to everyone else, and then noticed someone else slowly enter the room. "Merry Christmas, Harry!" She sang running over to him, with Mrs. Weasley right behind her.

"Merry Christmas, Tria." Harry replied with a week smile. She gave him a quick hug and handed him his present, but quickly got pushed to the side by Mrs. Weasley. So smiling Tria headed back to others and took her seat next to Ginny.

She glanced around for her brother, but Cyrus had passed out his presents already and was whispering something to Sirius. Sirius whispered back and Cyrus passed him to go upstairs.

"A Christmas Toast!" Mr. Weasley called. "To Mister Harry Potter." Harry turned to look at him rather surprised. "Without whom, I would not be here." Harry gulped. "Harry."

"Harry!" Everyone toasted rather cheerfully and then went on eating.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

Fred, George, and Tria quickly rushed up to the twin's the room to exchange their own presents. They always did so out of the watchful eye of Molly Weasley, who often would confiscate them.

They grinned at each other rather happily, and then pulled out presents at the same time.

As they began to open them, Fred asked, "Hey, Tria, is it true that you and Ron got each other the exact same present. The same poster?"

Tria laughed. "Yep. We both knew each other didn't have it, so." She stopped when she finished unwrapping her present from Fred. It was a vial of invisible ink.

"Now you don't have to cast that spell every single time that you want to write to the order." He commented noting her expression. She beamed up at him. "And thank you for the tool kit!" He finished.

"Well, you blew up your last one!" Tria replied with a giggle and a shrug. They both looked at each other and then back at George.

Who was on the ground laughing, holding Tria's present. "Magical Flares." He managed to gasp out and Fred started to join him.

Tria rolled her eyes, and replied, "This time don't scare little first." She was still unwrapping her last gift, the one from George. She stopped in mid sentence and put her hand to her mouth. Both the twins looked at each other and then back at her, slightly smiling.

"Aww, George." She whispered holding up a little butterfly necklace. "It's darling!"

"I thought you'd like it." George replied rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Fred elbowed him, and gave him a thumbs up, but Tria was too busy inspecting the jewelry to notice.

It was a silver necklace which chains were elegantly twisted. At the bottom there was a medium sized butterfly. Its top wings were red gems with silver traced upon them. The body and bottom parts of the wings were decorated with silver and black little gems. (Go to the end for a picture :D )

Tria smiled at the boys and then pulled them both in a tight hug. "Thank you so much!"

Both of the twins hugged her back. "Merry Christmas, Tria!" They said together.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

Tria sat on the steps up to the house, staring up the the sky. It was snowing, and very cold out, but Tria hardly noticed. But someone else did. A blanket was carefully placed over her shoulders.

Tria looked up to see a smiling George. "You were shivering."

"Was not." Tria replied.

"Was too." George laughed brushing aside some snow and then sitting next to her. They both feel silent.

"Pretty isn't it?" Tria replied gesturing to the scene in front of her.

The road in front of them was quite and dark. Some muggle children had built a lopsided snowman to their left, with a huge coal smile. Nearby there was a forgotten little dark blue beanie now laced with snow. The road it self was covered with snow and more was falling daintily from the sky.

"Beautiful"." George replied, but it was fairly obvious that his mind was else where.

Though she remained silent for a few moments, Tria turned to face him and asked, "George, is something." But she was interrupted as he lightly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her face right up to yours. He hesitated for an incident, but then placed his own lips on hers.

Tria's whole body was filled with warmth, warmth flowing from George. She froze as her cold brain processed what was going on.

George Weasley, the boy she had had a crush on since they meet on the train in their first year.

George Weasley who never gave her a second glance before she pranked him. George Weasley who had, on many occasions, had emphasized that they were just friends.

George Weasley who made her happy by just seeing him smile, and caused butterflies to fly in her stomach.

George Weasley who she had memorized. His light brown eyes that twinkled when he was thinking about one of his pranks. His red hair which he rarely payed attention to and just let fall so perfectly. His huge smile, and his adorable laugh.

That George Weasley was kissing her. And slowly, Tria responded by kissing him back.

It was the best Christmas ever.

** And finally some romantic action! I hope you liked it, and where the story is going, so if you could be so kind, let me know! :) Cheers! **

** To clear up any confusion of the next chapter, I did change the order of things slightly, making Christmas before the quidditch game agains Slytherin, mostly because I needed some Tria and George action, and thought Christmas would be perfect. So that fated game, will come next! :) **

**And for those who want to see a picture of the Red Butterfly, copy and paste the lllllloooooonnnnnggggggg link bellow! :) **

. /images/view;_ylt=A2KJkPsEk_pRDG8AJcCJzbkF;_ylu=X3oDMTFyMDc2MmxhBHNlYwNzcgRzbGsDaW1nBG9pZAM0YzAzZm IzNTk4ZTI1ZTk0YTEzMmYyYmI5NGRlZTU0NQRncG9zAzQ2?bac k=http%3A%2F% . %2Fsearch%2Fimages%3Fp%3Dsilver%2Bbutterfly%2Bneck laces%26n%3D30%26ei%3Dutf-8%26y%3DSearch%26fr%3Dyf p-t-900%26tab%3Dorganic%26ri%3D46&w=1000&h=1000&imgurl= %2Fimages%2F201209%2Fsource_img%2FFemale_Birthday_ Gift_Sterling_Silver_Butterfly_Necklace_original_i mg_13485595685739_735_ &rurl=http%3A%2F% % &size=67.2KB&name=cheap+fashion+jewelry+online%2Csterling+%3Cb%3Esilver+%3C%2Fb%3Ejewelry%2Csterling+%3Cb%3Esilver+%3C%2Fb%3E...&p=silver+butterfly+necklaces&oid=4c03fb3598e25e94a132f2bb94dee545&fr2=&fr=yfp-t-900&tt=cheap+fashion+jewelry+online%2Csterling+%3Cb%3Esilver+%3C%2Fb%3Ejewelry%2Csterling+%3Cb%3Esilver+%3C%2Fb%3E...&b=31∋=128&no=46&ts=&tab=organic&sigr=12si4otrd&sigb=13voka61i&sigi=1547v886i&.crumb=sPex685vrBY&fr=yfp-t-900

**Coming Up**: Weasley Is Our King


	7. Weasley Is Our King

** Yeah, I got reviews! Ttthhhaaannnkkk yyyooouuu! 3 Here is chapter seven! I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to our brillant queen J.K. Rolling, or the cover image. But, I do own Tria and Cyrus, so smiles! **

** Enjoy! **

Chapter Seven: Weasley Is Our King

"Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring, That's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King.

Weasley was born in a bin, He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley will make sure we win, Weasley is our King.

Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King."

Tria zoomed past the slytherin stands, and came to a halt beside the twins. "Are they allowed to sing something like that?"

"No one's stopping them." George muttered clenching his broom stick rather tightly.

"Ron was already struggling enough, now..." Fred added worried about his brother. "We've already tried to cheer him up,"

"But, he's just ignoring us." George finished.

Tria sighed and looked at the youngest Weasley boy, who was shacking so hard his broom was noticeably moving. Taking advantage of the last few moments of slytherin time out that had been called a little before, she flew over to him with a smile.

"Ignore them, Ronnie!" She sang, and the red head slowly looked at her. "Just do your best, you know you can catch these."

"And what if I let them in?" Ron replied slowly, still shacking.

"Then, I'll just get the points back." Tria replied with a grin, her blue eyes sparkling at the challenge. Oh, how she loved quidditch. "Stop what you can, and leave the rest to us." Tria quickly added as the whistle to the end the time out was sounded. "You doing great."

Ron muttered something in return, but Tria was too far away by now to understand him. The song started again.

"Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring, That's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King."

"Again with the song!" The twins howled as they zoomed past her, and Fred hit a Bludgers at Marcus Flint, who was carrying the Quaffle.

Marcus dodged it with ease and tossed an easy shot towards the hoops. Ron caught it. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor stands and the Slytherins sputtered in their song.

"Thats away, Ronnie!" Tria laughed as Ron threw her the quaffle with a huge grin on his face. She quickly threw it to Angelina, then it went to Katie Bell, and soon came back to her, quite close to the hoops.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tria saw a Bludgers hit by Vincent Crabbe, how he was staying on his broom was beyond her, flying towards her. But she also saw a glint of red hair, so chose to ignore it.

In one quick motion, Tria fooled the goal keeper, Miles Bletchley, and threw it into one the hoops. George was right next to her hitting the Bludger back at the slytherins.

"Thanks." Tria commented with a smile, and George took off his fake hat and did a little bow. Laughing, Tria flew after the Quaffle and George picked up his next target.

Harry zoomed past her, following a twinkle of gold. Tria smiled. This game was over and the score was 40-10. Easy victory. Harry grabbed for the snitch and Crabbe hit a Bludger at him. No one else was close enough.

"Harry, on your left!" She shouted, but he was to focused to hear her. And probably care. She moaned and chased after him, knowing very well she would be there too late. But he was pretty high up and a fall from there would really hurt.

Harry held up the snitch with victory as the Bludger knocked into him. He was thrown off his broom, but Tria grabbed his robes and slowly lowered him to the ground.

"And Gryffindor wins!" Lee Johnson shouted. "The Slytherin Beater Vincent Crabbe shot a Bludger right at the Gryffindor Seeker Harry Potter, even after the whistle was blown. But Harry Potter caught the Snich anyway! Only to be caught himself by his teammate, Chaser Tria Silvers. Ah oh, this doesn't look good. Harry appears to not be moving. That Bludger did slam into him rather hard."

Harry, now on the ground and surrounded by his teammates, slowly stirred. As the others were explaining exactly what happened, rather cheerfully due to their victory, Tria noticed Ron stomping off the field. She started to follow him, but was stopped by the twins.

"He needs some alone time." They said together and Tria nodded with a sigh.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" Malfoy asked walking up to the Gryffindors . "I've never seen a worse keeper. But then again, he was born in a bin." This time is was Tria who stopped the advances of the twins. "Did you like my lyrics, Potter?" By now, the Gryffindor quidditch team had turned to look at him.

Malfoy continued his speech, "We wanted to come up with other verses, but we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly. We wanted to sing about his mother, see. We couldn't fit in Useless Loser, either. For his father, you know."

"Leave it." Tria hissed holding on the twins arms rather tightly. Angelina was attempting to stop Harry as well.

"Let him yell. He's just sorry he lost, the chummed up little." Angelina added.

"Bet you like the Weasley's, don't you Potter." Malfoy commented interrupting her. "You spend holidays there and everything, don't you. Can't see how you can stand the stink. But I supposed when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasley's hobble okay." He smirked to himself. "Or perhaps remember what you mother's stank like, Potter. And Weasley pig stye, remind you of it!"

Suddenly, Harry charged at the smirking Slytherin. "Harry, no!" Tria shouted and George used her lapse in attention to break free from her grasp as well. "George, stop it!"

Madam Hooch cast a spell to stop the two attacking Gryffindors, and sent them up to talk to Professor McGonagall. "And the rest of you, off to the changing rooms!"

"But!" Angelina started.

"No, buts, Miss Johnson. Now." She replied rather irritated, and they slowly channeled to the changing room.

"This can not be happening!" Angelina wailed.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

"Banned? Banned?" Angelina wailed. They had all been waiting in the common room for some news. "No seeker, no beaters? What on earth are we going to do?"

"And banning Fred, when he didn't even do anything?" One of the others gasped. "And what about the slytherins, they just got off with detention!"

"Its not my fault I didn't." Fred hissed. "I would have beat the little scoundrel to a pulp, if they hadn't been holding me back."

An irritated Angelina sighed, "I'm going to bed." The common room quickly cleared out. "Maybe this all would have turned out to be a bad dream. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find we haven't played yet."

Hermione and Harry went to the side, leaving Tria in the twins. Tria's checks where bubbled, and she suddenly turned to leave the common room. George quickly grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her back.

"Where are you going?" He asked still holding onto the smaller girl's arm. Her head only came up to about his shoulders.

She attempted to pull her arm away, but failed. "To talk to Umbridge, she can't do this! Banning you? Thats taking punishment too far!"

George shock his head. "You can't!"

"Why not?" Tria asked rather irritated.

"Because she could ban you too!" George replied, running his free hand through his hair. Tria pulled, but he just tightened his grip. He glanced around for his twin, but Fred had vanished. Wonderful.

"So?" Tria replied blowing out her cheeks again.

George grabbed her other arm and leaned down so his face was right in front of hers. "Banned, Tria. Banned for life."

"So." Tria repeated. "It still not," George rolled his eyes and kissed her to make her stop talking. Tria's face immediately went bright red, and she sputtered as she tried to finish her sentence. "fair." She muttered.

"Tria." George sighed, letting go of her arms, and taking her checks instead. "I'm not letting you ruin your dream because of me, because of us." Tria stared to talk again, but George talked over her. "Fred and I just want to open our shop, and Harry is Harry. He'll find a way to allow him to play again. But you, Tria, want to play out of school right." Tria slowly nodded looking at the ground. "Your good enough too. So, don't put up a fuss. Besides, Fred and I have a long list of things we want to get back at that crow for. This will just add onto the list." He tilted her head up, so she had to look at him. "Okay?"

"Okay." Tria slowly muttered.

"Promise?" George asked teasing her.

"Promise." Tria sighed, rather unhappily, but agreeing.

George smiled and kissed her again, pulling back to stand straight. "Now go to bed, we have a test tomorrow don't we? And please don't do anything stupid."

Tria smiled. She went on her tippy toes and pulled on his collar. "Right back at you, George Weasley." She laughed giving him a peck, and then skipping off to the girl's staircase.

George watched her go with a grin and then headed up to his own room.

"You stud." Fred teased as his twin approached him at the bottom of the stairs. "Way to go, Georgie."

"Shut up, Fred." George muttered, though his face was still red. The blush came late, but it was defiantly there. "Way to leave me in that situations."

"Your her boyfriend, mate." Fred laughed leading his twin up the stairs.

** And there is chapter seven! Smiles. Yes, George and Tria are "official" yet unofficial at the same time. As in the people aware of this relationship are, George, Tria, Fred, Lee, and Angelina. So official yet unofficial. Interesting. Please do review and let me know if there is anything you want to specifically to happen! Thank you all so much for reading my story! 3 Cheers! **

**Coming Up:** Happy Thoughts and Dark Wizards.


End file.
